11:55
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: My take on the 'Start of Something New' scene. Song is Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls. Troy and Gabriella's POV. Troyella. Please R&R. Very fluffy. ONESHOT


Author's Note: This was a cute oneshot idea I had, so I hope you enjoy it

**Author's Note: **This was a cute oneshot idea I had, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**11:55**

**By musiclover94**

Gabriella Montez was trying to read a chapter in the novel she was engrossed in, but wasn't having much luck. The New Years Eve partygoers were making quite a racket with their party horns and such. She finally slammed her thick-bound book shut and slumped back in her seat. _Why did my mom make me come here? _she thought angrily to herself, _I know…she probably thinks I'll meet someone from…er, what's-it-called-again? _She scrunched up her naturally tan face, trying to remember the name of her new school she had gotten in the mail a week previous, _oh, East High! Fat chance I'll see anyone from there _here! _We're in Colorado for Pete's sake! _She searched the cramped room, but came out unsuccessful. She sighed and sunk lower in her cushion.

_Why am I even here? _Troy Bolton thought glumly to himself, _I could be shooting hoops, getting ready for the big championship in two weeks! I wonder if there's anyone from East High here…Ha, what would be the odds of that? _

A horrid screeching sound reached Troy's ear: the two karaoke singers up on the small stage, trying their best to sing, but utterly failed _Well, that's the same thing that would happen to me… _he laughed to himself, _like _I _would go up there…and be on the same level as Ryan and Sharpay! _He shuddered to himself.

"Who's going to rock the house next?" the DJ said into the microphone, trying to smile, but it came out looking like he had a toothache.

A bright fluorescent spotlight shone on both Troy and Gabriella. They both looked over their shoulders to see if, somehow, the light was shining on the person behind them. Troy felt several laughing guys push him up onto the nearby stage and Gabriella was lead to the platform.

The DJ came up to them.

"This'll turn out well," he said, looking at the pair, who looked at each other curiously.

He added, much quieter, "Or not." Gabriella shot him a look that said oh-so-clearly _You are SO NOT HELPING! _Troy just looked nervous. The music started and they both locked their eyes, determined not to look at the sea of eyes.

Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door

_Hmm…he doesn't have a half-bad voice, _Gabriella thought; though still not looking at the audience, but sneaking halfway-glances at the guy, who didn't seem to notice. Gabriella was so busy staring that she was almost late for her part.

You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go

Troy felt a hot wave of embarrassment wash over him. This girl was a lot better than him, he was half-thinking about leaving the stage right then and there, but something about her voice made him stay.

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

_Ugh, _Gabriella thought grudgingly to herself, _our voice match in perfect harmony. _Such _a Disney movie…_But yet, she kept singing…

We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight

Troy kept sneaking Gabriella looks as he sang, sounding more confident and controlled as the song went on. But when she caught him looking, he hastily looked away, blushing slightly.

You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin

Gabriella was slowly gaining confidence as well. She started to move with the beat and took the microphone out of the stand, but still did not look directly at Troy.

You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

Troy was copying Gabriella, though not as successfully as she had. They now had finally started to look at each other. When Gabriella caught Troy's eye, he felt a chill go down his spine completely related to the chill coming from the slightly ajar door that nobody was bothering to close. The whole crowd was dancing to the music as well. This boosted Troy and Gabriella's spirits as they continued to sing.

And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still

The blue-gray met the chocolate brown once again. Gabriella felt herself go slightly red as Troy sang this to her. She smiled a smile that she didn't know she created.

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive…

The song ended to tremulous applause. Gabriella beamed, while Troy smiled happily. _Well, at least we didn't get chucked off the stage, and he doesn't look like he wants to crawl in a hole forever…_

"Hey. What's your name?" she asked, having to talk slightly louder than normal because of the applause still ringing through the small basement.

"Troy. What's yours?" he asked quickly.

"Gabriella," she smiled.

"So you've been to _thirteen _different schools, all for less than a year?" Troy asked incredulously as they walked along the pavilion by the door to the party room.

"Yeah," she said, taking a sip of her hot coco.

"How do you get used to it?" Troy asked.

"Time. _Lots _of time," she said sadly, looking at her shoes.

"Where do you go to school?" he asked, desperate to change to topic.

"Well, I'm transferring to East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico when winter break ends," she said.

"That's where _I _go to school!" said Troy, sounding flabbergasted at the news.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's a great school," he said, "Excellent sports program."

"Big on sports, are you?" Gabriella laughed.

"Captain of the basketball team," he said proudly.

"You sounded really great up there," she said, looking at the star-speckled sky.

"Ah, not really. You were a lot better," he said, looking at her.

"Just church choir is all. I tried a solo and nearly fainted," Gabriella blushed at the memory.

"_Really?_" he asked.

"Really really," she smiled.

"Hey look, there's Orion," he said, looking up at a patch of starts in the black night sky.

"And there's Sirius," she said, looking at another cluster.

"And there's Cupid," he said, quietly, looking at her, but pointing to a point in the sky.

"Is there even a Cupid in the sky?" Gabriella asked, knowing what was coming next, but kept it a bit longer.

"No idea," he said, even more quietly so that Gabriella had to lean in to hear it.

As the clock stroke midnight, Troy pulled Gabriella into a sweet and passionate kiss as the fireworks went on above their heads, showering their Disney moment with color.

**Author's Note: **I thought this went okay, but you are the judges! And the song is Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls, if you are wondering. And I really don't think there is a Cupid constellation in the sky, but this _is _fiction! Please review.


End file.
